


promise you'll never let go

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, i already brainstormed the whole thing, there's going to be a full version of this but have this snippet for now hfksjfh, they're ridiculously in love what the hell sirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Moonlight-pale hands run through midnight hair, delighting in the soft texture until a hand snags a snarl in the black mass. A huff escapes exasperated lips as deft fingers gently detangle black hair. The black-haired man hums in contentment even as pale hands find a twig amidst the snarl.Tobirama snorts, waving the twig into Madara’s field of vision. “Did you trip into a bush on your way here?”A snippet fromyou're a risk that i'm willing to take.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for anon on tumblr who requested: madatobi fic inspired by todrick hall's forbidden !!
> 
> I LOVE ANON I ADORE ANON i can’t believe i just found out about todrick hall’s album forbidden just last week i’m
> 
> hsdjsd i was lowkey scared i thought anon meant the whole-ass album bcos that was what popped up when i searched on youtube and then i found out that there was a specific song there titled “forbidden” and it fit so well that i ended up brainstorming a multichapter fic based on the song… so here's a snippet
> 
> edit: changed the title bcos i want to use that one for the main fic eheheh

Moonlight-pale hands run through midnight hair, delighting in the soft texture until a hand snags a snarl in the black mass. A huff escapes exasperated lips as deft fingers gently detangle black hair. The black-haired man hums in contentment even as pale hands find a twig amidst the snarl.

Tobirama snorts, waving the twig into Madara’s field of vision. “Did you trip into a bush on your way here?”

“Shut up. I was in a hurry since _someone_ was getting impatient,” Madara grumbles, turning with a huffy glare to shoot at Tobirama.

Tobirama’s lips lift up into a quicksilver grin at the backhanded admission, unrepentant with his role in leading Madara to trip into a bush and get twigs stuck in his hair. He is humble enough to admit to himself that he _had_ been impatient, discreetly but agitatedly flaring his chakra to signal Madara that he had already arrived at their spot near the Nakano—only a ways away from where they had first met. To be fair, it had been weeks since they had met up, either on a mission that just happened to be near enough to the other’s or here at their meeting spot. He’d missed Madara.

“Well, it was _your_ decision to grow your hair this long,” Tobirama retorts but still gently raked his hands through the now fully-groomed hair in front of him.

When he finally moves his hands out of the mass and slowly urges Madara to lay on his chest, the older man doesn’t protest and only relaxes into him. Tobirama buries his face in his lover’s mass of hair, categorizing his scent and treasuring it in case they were unable to go on their secret rendezvous once again. He winds his arms around the older man firmly. It allowed him to pretend he would be able to keep him there forever. How foolish. They could never reveal this to anyone unless peace was achieved and even then it would be a tossup. They still had years of secrecy ahead of them at this rate. Tobirama breathes Madara in again to calm his wandering thoughts.

“I don’t see you complaining about brushing it for me,” Madara says grumpily, his body betraying his words as he melts into Tobirama’s embrace.

They lay there, not fully relaxed as they kept half of their attention to their surroundings, Tobirama’s sensory abilities allowing him to keep an eye on both of their compounds. Tobirama’s brow furrows, it’s almost time they have to leave. They have barely been in each other’s presence for a quarter of an hour. If he were a more petty man, he would have cursed out the clansman moving to Madara’s room but he knows the burden of clan duties too well.

Knowing it might be weeks or even months before they saw each other again, Tobirama’s hand moves to hold Madara’s jaw, coercing him to turn his head for a kiss.

Madara obliges and Tobirama wastes no time dragging him into a tender kiss, of dancing tongues hoping to linger just the little bit longer, just for a while longer still but as much of a genius Tobirama is, he still hasn’t figured out how to stop time nor would he really want to; that was just further invitation for trouble.

They reluctantly part, both leaning their head against the other, breaths mingling. Madara holds Tobirama’s jaw as they look into each other’s eyes. Red eyes track down pale features, trying to imprint the image into his mind that he could draw it from memory but Tobirama knows well enough that no ink or paper would ever be able to capture Madara’s essence, the unrelenting fire in his soul, the warmth of his love that is as fiery as the flames he wields.

Tobirama rubs his thumb on Madara’s cheek as he looks Madara in the eye, seeing that all-consuming love in those dark depths highlighted by the full moon’s rays, and remembers why he took the risk to let himself be bound to this man. The one exception he'd let himself make.

Tobirama loves him.

With one last press of their lips, they stand up to leave.

They turn to leave and give one last parting glance. A mutual nod and then they’re speeding away to their compounds.

 _Someday_ , Tobirama thinks as he runs through the forest on his way to the Senju compound.

 _Someday_.


	2. expanded story's first chapter now live!!

hey!! i saw that there were subscribers on here and i thought y'all would like to know that i just published the first chapter of the full story!! i'd love your input as i write it :))

the story is now linked in the summary or just click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437596) if you want hope y'all enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/614654197175025664/madatobi-fic-inspired-by-todrick-halls-forbidden)
> 
> this is not the entire thing yet folks!! yes they’re going to be pining even worse :DD dw i’ll be suffering with you over these idiots too
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
